The Administrative Core (AC) (Director: Paskett) will foster and promote the goals of the center and each component by providing research direction, integration of center activities and partners, and ensuring operational efficiency. The AC will provide financial and fiscal oversight of the center components. This includes budgetary matters, purchasing, human resources, travel, computer hardware and software. These activities will be the responsibility of the AS Team, who will coordinate with the OSUCCC Administrative Division. The overall goal of the Administrative Core (AC) is to ensure that the theme of the Center, reducing cervical cancer in Appalachia, and the goals of the projects, core and the training program are accomplished.